


dongfang

by 7777



Category: dongfang
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7777/pseuds/7777





	dongfang

（一）  
他擎着一把二十八股的油纸伞，立在疾风骤雨之中。大片大片昏沉的云坠在昏黑的天幕之上，连接着远处起伏的山峦。黑暗中仿佛蛰伏着一群择人而噬的饕餮巨兽，猩红而贪婪的目光隐藏在层层浮动的树影后，避开微弱而麻木的光线，投射在他的身上，如影随形。  
雨水冰凉而粘腻，携着喧嚣狠厉的风势大片大片泼洒在他的前胸后背，那柄伞被这泼天的雨势压迫的不堪重负，瑟瑟地抖了起来，随即便脱了手。他如一棵枯木般立在一条条晶亮的雨线里，双脚陷入粘腻的泥水之中，迸溅的泥浆和水花像一道坚不可摧的枷锁，蚀骨的寒意穿透他粘在冰冷皮肤之上的锦衣，只化作一片华而不实的皮囊，包裹着他在这漆黑夜色里战栗不止的丑陋灵魂。  
他盯着前方黑暗湿滑的密道，目光所及却是一片模糊不清的黑。雨水顺着眼帘盈满了他的眼，冰冷的温度也无法冷却他如同被火灼烧着的眼球。他目眦欲裂，胸膛之中不堪重负的心脏痉挛着，一阵阵撕裂般的剧痛顺着灼烧的血液流入四肢百骸。他的身体在一阵阵灼烧和疼痛中发抖，他的意识却没有被辖制在这躯壳里，被淹没在无法挣脱的嘈杂喧嚣里，任凭那些麻木的，撕心裂肺的，歇斯底里的声音将他片片撕碎。  
——莲弟，你带谁一起来了？  
——有谁这样大胆，敢欺侮你？是任我行吗？你叫他进来！  
——任教主，我......我就要死了，我求你一件事，请你瞧在我这些年来善待你大小姐的份上......  
——求你饶了杨莲亭一命。  
他瑟缩着，灵魂似乎升入了昏黑的天幕，从上而下睥睨着僵硬麻木的躯壳。黑暗毫无芥蒂地将他扭曲惊恐的灵魂包裹其中，空气中若隐若现地暗影如同片片漆黑带血的鸦羽，锋利的边缘毫无阻碍地刮擦着他的心脏，切割他的灵魂。他的心脏疯狂撞击着肋骨，胸腔无限放大着他沉闷的心跳声。  
砰，砰。  
断肢喷洒出血花。  
砰，砰。  
血液溅上他的脸。  
砰，砰。  
残破的身体撞在他身上，带着温度的血肉腥味盈满他的鼻腔，他神魂剧颤，在下一瞬颤抖着跌入黑暗。  
颤抖的手附上了湿冷的脸，手指落下，他慢慢地抬起双眸，灼灼地双眼布满血丝，如同两簇燃烧的鬼火。  
他回来了。死而不僵，灵魂再世。  
他抬脚跨入了漆黑的秘道里，机关石门在他身后砰的一声重重合上。

“莲弟，你来了？怎么湿透了。”  
踏入园里那一刻，声音穿过厚重的雨声传来，他盯着一个高挑的红色身影立于屋檐下，下一瞬带着温度的身体贴上了他的左臂，一柄油纸伞笼在了头顶。他忍住翻涌而出的滞涩，沉声说：“进屋。”  
一声若有若无的“嗯”被掩盖在沉闷的雷声里。杨莲亭堪堪掩住了眼里喷涌而出的贪婪和扭曲，意欲抓握身侧之人的手猛地收回，攥成圈贴在腿边，根根血管筋脉尽数浮出。他咬紧牙关，吞咽着喉咙里堵塞的肿块和血腥味。他全身的力气都在压制着自己被逼入绝境的狠厉和疯狂，浑浑噩噩的跟着那人进了屋，一方帕子轻轻擦拭着他脸上的雨水。他别开了那只手，几乎控制不住困于躯壳中的，如同穷途末路的野兽一般的灵魂吞噬他眼前一无所知的人。  
院里侍候的哑奴烧了热水。那人服侍他脱了湿衣，浸入热水的那一刻，他哑声道: “去榻上等我。”  
一声故意放柔的轻笑声传来，这缱绻的声线令他的心脏又是一阵暴烈的紧缩。他曾也听惯了这故作娇俏的嗓音，逢场作戏般迎合过这人编织给自己的一场幻梦，日日夜夜，岁岁年年，他受尽恩惠，享尽权势，只做这几场戏就轻松登顶。他把目光挪开，几乎狼狈地躲闪那人带笑的眼。待那人转出门去，他将头浸在水里，热水蒸腾带来的滞涩感却令他得以喘息。什么情爱啊。在窒息的前一刻他浮出水面，水顺着他的脸倾泻而下。什么情爱啊，他从没放在心上，他这种泥沼里爬上来的渣滓，凭着谄媚本事身居高位的小人，心里向来清醒极了。他东方不败可以为倾心之人肆意挥霍，是因为他有挥霍的本钱和能力，而他杨莲亭有什么，无非站在虚假浮华和权势的顶峰肆意妄为，享乐弄权的胆识罢了。  
他曾以为自己拥有了所有人为之辗转反侧的一切，却发现那不过水中月，手中沙，一瞬便消失殆尽。  
直到生机在身体里尽数流逝的那一刻，他才意识到半生所为终究一场空。  
披上里衣，他走进卧房。屋里只空荡荡的点着一盏油灯，昏黄的灯光下，那人披着一件单薄的红色纱衣，坐在榻上，赤脚踩着绣着鸳鸯戏水的猩红被面，仰起一张涂的红红白白的脸对着他笑。他一言不发的走过去，单手握住那人终日不见日光的白皙脚踝，附了上去。  
“莲弟，今儿怎么这么有兴致？”  
他凑过去用粗粝的唇堵住那人的嘴，他现在不想听见他的声音，不想听他用喑哑的嗓音温柔唤他莲弟，更不想听他旁敲侧击的关怀。那一声声并不顺耳也无甚美感的嗓音如同一支支裹挟剧毒的箭，划破粗糙他粗糙的皮囊，穿透淋漓的血肉，敲碎筋肉包裹着的惨白骨骼，混着温热的血水和灰白的骨髓刺穿他瑟缩在深处的灵魂。  
他的呼吸声粗噶而刺耳， 盖过了两具身体摩擦的簌簌声，在空旷的卧房里尤为响亮。有力的唇舌带着一股狠厉侵入身下之人为他全然敞开的领地，把那里的每一寸，每一厘都细细用牙齿噬咬过，使那人的唇舌都无力承受般瑟缩了，细弱的血管壁不堪重负的渗出血珠，淡淡的血腥味儿在两人紧贴的唇间蔓延开来。他们曾交换过浅尝辄止的吻，那味道是淡淡的脂粉味儿，空气里弥漫的熏香味儿和衣服上沾染的花草香，那是一方漫不经心的，一方专注仪式感的没有温度的吻。而不是这样燥热的，像兽一样交换着血腥气味儿的吻，不是这样几乎将对方灵魂吸入口中的吻。  
那人的唇不若女子般香软，也不像她们那样如同涂了蜜糖的羊脂，仿佛转瞬便能融化在口中。他的唇薄而韧，抿起来唇角的弧度继冷硬又锋利，尖刻而又致命。而被含在嘴里，咬在齿间的样子又是极柔韧，如同三月抽枝的柳，尝在嘴里并不甘甜，却如同阿芙蓉一样致人上瘾。被咬得嘴唇都裂了，舌尖也被吸吮得红肿不堪，身下的人却没有发出丝毫的声音，他只喘息着，迎合着他所有的热度和噬咬。那人和他在一起贯爱提着气讲话，挽着小指装爱娇的娘子，但骨子里怎么也改不掉隐忍的毛病。想来他的前半生也没什么人善待于他，所有的迎合和爱娇不过一场演给自己的戏罢了。想来临死前那穿胸的两剑的痛，也是忍得的？杨莲亭双眼赤红，恨得撕心裂肺，低头凶狠地咬上了身下人敞开的咽喉，粗粝的胡茬狠狠摩擦在身下人的喉结上，刺得那里一片绯红。  
“莲弟...”  
那人喘息着开口，也无暇再掐着嗓子说话了，而杨莲亭还是用粗鲁的唇舌和牙齿打断了他，一个个带着血印的吻落在他的脖颈，肩头，上臂，蔓延至胸前。那些吻不带一丝怜惜，没有一丝缠绵悱恻，夹杂其中的只有痛苦，恨意，苦涩，还有不曾宣之于口的虔诚的热度。他趴在那人身上，双膝跪在床面上，跪在他敞开的腿间，也跪在他幸存的生命和唯一的信仰。也许只有杨莲亭自己知道，是他在求他的怜惜，在求他的回顾，这是他肮脏生命里唯一的光明。  
他吻至他的乳首，将那滚圆的小东西纳入自己口中，用高热的口腔包裹住它极尽亵玩，用尖利的牙齿反复研磨，他心里恨着，绞着，恨不得一口一口咬下来，和血吞进肚腹，那人似乎也没料到他这么狠，一时攀附着他肩膀的手臂都抖落下来。余光里，那人大张着眼，红肿的唇微微启着，一副惊讶难言的样子，眼底还依稀可见欲望的神色。也是，自从那人练神功以来，他便放弃了对于欲望的渴求和探索，唯有对于残缺身体的厌恶。而他自己更没有这个心去讨好他的身体，也许那人到此刻才发现，那一刀或许没有切断他对于情爱的渴望，也没有阻断他和爱人共享鱼水之欢的能力。他微微抬眸，挣开那人讨好他勃起的手，伸手掰开那人白皙的臀瓣，望入那怔然看着他的，被欲望熏红了眼角的漆黑双眸，嘶哑这嗓音说道：  
“我想要，教主。”  
“莲弟...”那人怔怔看着他，平日里坦然清明的眸光此刻被欲望浸染的迟疑而混沌，他哑着嗓子叫他的名字，可杨莲亭不想再等了。他总觉得自己没有时间了，灵魂也油灯枯竭，似乎要燃尽了，都怪这人，都怪这人用刺鼻腥甜的血盖住了他的眼，用无节制的温柔包裹了他的口鼻，用惨烈的死亡撕裂了他的灵魂，都怪这人用他口中的情爱溺死了他，生生世世囚禁了他，将他做成了戏台上的精致玩偶，用风筝线牵住了他飘散的魂魄。  
他得还我，他得救我。杨莲亭感到热血涌到头上，他强压在那人只为他敞开的双腿间，手指刺入了干涩的甬道。即使知道接下来会被那样对待，那人依旧是安静的，柔顺的，黑亮的眼眸褪去了清明，覆着柔亮的水光，静静望着他。晕红透过厚厚的脂粉映在皮肤上，在昏黄的灯光下泛着柔软的色泽。杨莲亭仿佛能透过他那柔亮的眼眸看到自己扭曲粗糙的面容，赤红浑浊的眼，和趴伏在他白皙身体上的肮脏皮囊。他的心郁涩饱胀，胯下却炙热难耐。  
若我将你融入我血肉，我的灵魂可否解脱？

身体被入侵的感觉并不好受，杨莲亭能感受到穴肉的挤压和排斥，他再度俯下身，用唇舌勾画着这具身体每一寸他未曾珍重的皮肤，每一丝他曾错过的弧度。那人太瘦，薄薄一层皮肉附在青年人修长笔挺的骨架上，在阴暗的灯火里焕发着温润的色泽。他真的算不得娇小，落刀的年岁身量早已长成，断断算不得纤细青涩了，可就这具青年男子的身形落在身下，被固在臂弯里的样子竟显得有一丝魔魅。鸦羽一般的长发铺开在榻上，随着身体的起伏簌簌作响，在微弱的光线里显得莹润极了。杨莲亭将一个个嫣红的痕迹刻在他身上，力道大得似乎想要穿过那层皮肉去舔吻血肉包裹之下的骨骼。他粗粝的唇划过那人小腹，腰侧，啃咬过那人肚脐，盆骨，他将脸埋入那人胯下，一遍遍去描绘那疤痕，一遍遍的去吸吮那人的味道，那种微涩的苦荞香气。那人的气味总是被埋没在室内的熏香里，掩盖在熏衣用的花香之下，在层层叠叠或香甜或浓烈的气味之下，悄悄藏着那么一丝涩涩的苦荞味儿，虽冷冷淡淡却令他无法忘怀。他从不知道人对于味道的记忆如此深刻，那些微不足道的触碰，每一次短暂的停驻残余的气味，像蝴蝶扇动翅膀抖落的磷粉，留下转瞬即逝的细微触动。他曾以为自己从未留心，却发现那味道就如同这个人的每一个笑靥，每一声呼唤一样停驻在脑海里，只需要一丝一毫的刺激，翻涌的记忆瞬间便能将他吞没。他贪婪的在那人身下耸动着鼻翼，心里那填不满的空洞将他逼得几欲疯癫。他勾起嘴唇叼起那人残存的稀疏毛发，拉扯着那几根颜色浅淡，微微蜷曲的耻毛，使那人忍不住轻轻拢起敞开的双腿，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉蹭上了他的脸，又被他脸上粗糙的胡茬刺得一抖。他大概知道那人会是什么反应，迷蒙着一双黑瞳空洞地望着帐顶，微张着唇有些迷惑又不知所措的样子。他这副表情该有多稀奇，那是除了他杨莲亭以外没人看过的景色，是他从未祈求却落入怀中的珍奇。  
他有多好的运道，本该在泥塘之中朝生暮死的浮游偏得了点化一步登天；他背着多少的孽债，本该端坐九重天的神女因他犯了戒律，贬下凡俗碾作尘。  
他用力吸吮着那人无法挺立的玉茎，温热的部位因他的动作胀大些许，透出娇艳到极致的媚红色泽。那人大腿开始簌簌地抖，一条半挂在他肩上的腿堪堪滑落，被他大力扣住脚踝反折到身前。他听到断断续续的急促呼吸从他头顶传来，随着他的动作一次次被打断。慢慢地，他尝出一股熟悉又陌生的咸涩味道，里面掺杂着令人着迷的苦荞香。舌尖重重擦过顶端微微翕合的小孔，卷走半滴未来得及凝结的半透明液体，齿列摩擦着顶端细嫩的皮肤，将松松包裹住柱身的筋肉一遍遍啃食过。那人腿抖得太厉害了，仿佛一阵阵的热潮反反复复冲刷着他的身体，偏偏累计的快感找不到宣泄的出口，灼热的感觉被困在下腹处得不到缓和，把原本苍白干燥的皮肤激得粉红，蒸腾的汗气一丝一缕的从细小的毛孔里渗出来，将皮肤染得湿润滑腻，在朦胧灯火的映照下透出玉一般的奢靡颜色。杨莲亭放开了那被搓摩得通红的茎身，离开温热包裹的物事曝光在湿冷的空气里，可怜兮兮地渗出了两滴透明热液，萎靡地被夹在两人交叠的腹部。杨莲亭直起腰，饱胀的孽根紧紧贴在了那人袒露的穴口，交叠攀升的温度令他头皮发麻。他半强硬地固住那人不时颤抖的身体，把那张因汗湿而花了妆，显得可怜可笑的脸压在自己颈间，感受着那人颤抖的嘴唇划过他的侧颈，在感受到那人攀附住他臂膀的手的那一瞬，挺进那人温热的体内。  
那一瞬间杨莲亭大脑里什么都没想，所有的痛苦，恨意，嘲讽和麻木都离他远去，他被包裹在那样一个不够湿滑也不够柔软的干涩甬道里，却仿佛回到了他的往生之地，在那里，所有的罪恶都一笔勾销，所有的恩怨都烟消云散，在那里他还有他的教主，站在每个泼墨般漆黑的夜里掌着一盏琉璃灯，红衣簌簌立于檐下，等他的到来。一岁又一年，一生复一世。他能没等到两人白头到老，却等到了被鲜血浸透的黄泉路。  
别等了啊。别这么长情。  
他一下一下撞击那人柔软的后臀，凶狠的力道迫使那人都颤抖的在喉头泄出几声不成调的喘息，温热的气息扑在他的肩头，也没换得他的一丝迟疑。他宣泄般挺进那人柔软的内里，凶狠的力道似乎要将胀痛的精囊也嵌入那人体内。这种彻底将那人包裹在身下，掌控在手中的快慰让他灵魂都在发颤，似乎从高处睥睨着他用这副粗野的皮囊进犯着他奉为主的人，这个捧他入云端也能用死亡将他逐入地狱的人。

【如何正确的搞到教主】  
你——一个漂泊无依的乞儿，十余时被嵩山派弟子带回教导，随后被掌门左冷禅派作日月神教卧底。你自幼心思活络，对于利用你的嵩山派并无好感，然而生如浮萍，也念及嵩山派当年收留之恩，便做了嵩山派走狗。  
你对他们那套江湖正道的说辞是不屑的，正道邪道与你何干？更何况多年来你并非耳聋眼瞎，早已洞察嵩山派浮华之下的真面目。可你区区一个小人物，只能在这所谓的江湖纷争里随波逐流。  
就在你在日月神教卧底许久，凭借几分内力和拳脚功夫已成为黑木崖一低等侍卫时，上峰传来消息，竟要你协同五岳教派刺客刺杀日月神教教主——东方不败。  
1 你烧掉传信纸条，暗下决定：  
A 一群乌合之众如何成事，怕是想扬名想疯了吧。我可知道教主的厉害，这活说什么也不能做 --6  
B 这事必然不成，这是把我往火坑里推，我得想个法子遁走，再不入江湖 -6  
C 他们既然有备而来，我且候着，看看他们是何计划，权当报答嵩山派收留之恩了 -2  
D 这真是一个绝好的机会！干完这一票，我必定功成身退，离开魔教，再也不用在这里提心吊胆了！-2

2 一日后，你收到指示，其中言明东方不败练功出了严重的岔子，已然确定人就在黑幕崖上闭关，交予你的任务是打探消息，探明路线，两日后行事  
A 全部照办，他们看上去很有把握，东方不败疑心甚重，在虚弱时身边定不会留人，我这就去打探 -3  
B 这也太仓促了，教中并无一丝风声，教主多日不曾现身是真，可他真的练功出了岔子吗？我得想想-7  
C 我内力浅薄，在江湖上根本排不上什么名号，能有什么用？探明路线，这也太看得起我了吧，不成不成，想办法推了 -6  
D 这事蹊跷，听旁人说教主确实多日不曾现身，可教主之事启示寻常探子可以打探的？看来必有探子混入高层，想来此事倒有几番可能，我且应了-3

3 你挖空心思探听了一番消息，用尽聪明才智打探到了教主闭关的大概位置，并猜测东方不败很有可能在黑幕崖上一处厢房休整，对于你的同伙，你：  
A 据实相告，让他们胜算更大 -4  
B 含含糊糊，告诉他们你打探到了大概位置-4  
C 隐瞒实情，就说你不堪重用，什么都没有打探到-end2

4 当晚，他们要求你一同跟随，成事之后比有人接应他们，而你也可以顺势离开，你想  
A 傻瓜才会跟你们走，倒时候岂不被东方不败一掌劈死，我宁愿留下继续当个侍卫-end1  
B 多一个人多一份力，我且去帮他们一把，事成之后即刻离开-5  
C 此事不成我也难逃清洗，此事若成我亦可就势离开，我还是跟着他们吧，且看情势如何-5

5 当晚果然有数十敢死者集结于黑木崖，你选择：  
A 跟着武功高强的搜索东方不败，跟他正面对抗-8  
B 和善于藏匿者在暗处准备施放毒烟-9  
C 给他们放哨，阻拦赶来营救东方不败的侍卫-10

6 你晚上用冷水洗澡，成功病倒，想借由养病逃过一劫，然而在第二天有人进入了你的房间，要求你提供去黑木崖的路线和教中信息，你  
A 拒绝，言明能力有限，并不知晓 -end 1  
B 详尽告知，并希望他尽快离开 -7

7 那人离开了，你左思右想，觉得不妥，于是你准备  
A 想尽办法偷偷离开黑木崖-end2  
B 决定背水一战帮助这些人杀死东方不败再离开-3  
C 追上那人把他杀了 -end3

8 你和武功高强者找到了负伤的东方不败，在他们进行刺杀时你选择：  
A 按兵不动-11  
B 上前相助-12

9 你跟随一名善毒者藏于暗处，在他释放毒烟时，你选择  
A 按兵不动-11  
B 上前相助-12  
C 从背后杀死他-13

10 你独自一人在远处放哨，看到其他人陆续远去，你  
A 在原地待命 -13  
B 独自前往你认为东方不败所在的厢房 -14

11 东方不败被重伤，但依然杀死了大多数刺客，你  
A 帮助同伴诛杀他 -12  
B 突然倒戈从背后阴死同伴-13

12 东方不败被重伤，露出破绽，你觉得是一个立功的好机会，于是你  
A 扑上去攻击他的弱点-end3  
B 视而不见，帮忙遮掩 -13

13 你们计划失败了，教中侍卫赶过来  
A 扔掉武器跪倒在地，大喊：我将嵩山派计划全盘托出！求教主饶命-end4  
B 混入侍卫队伍，说：属下救驾来迟，请教主明鉴！-17

14 你放轻脚步，发现东方不败确实在这里养伤，你  
A 立刻动手，当立头功！-end3  
B 观察一下，等待同伙找到 -15

15 东方不败发现了你，他怒喝：谁在那里！你  
A 挡住他虚弱的攻击，从黑暗中走出来-16  
B 立刻动手-end3  
C 立刻遁逃，迎接你的同伙再行攻击-13

16 你看着一身红衣，满面杀意的东方不败，倾倒于他的气势，你  
A 临阵倒戈，告诉他今晚的暗杀计划 -end 4  
B 委婉的告诉他你听到有人今晚要暗杀他，告诫他小心并离开 -17  
C 交出武器以示无害，告诉他今晚的计划以及你的身份-18

17 事情平复后，你还是在清洗中暴露了身份，你  
A 表示忠心，彻底皈依魔教 -end 6  
B 寻个机会离开了江湖纷争 -end 5

18 东方不败将你打伤，自己也因行功不当吐血，你说：  
A 教主，我的同伙很快就来了，您的侍卫什么时候到？-end6  
B 教主，情势紧急，不若你杀了小人躲入密道，或可不被他人找到，得东方教主穿红色嫁衣送小人一程，小人心满意足 19  
C 小人好心报信，教主怎可恩将仇报？-end4

19 东方不败大怒，却并没有杀你，只是重伤了你，因情势紧急，怕你的尸体和血迹引起刺客怀疑他只好带你进入密道暂避，你  
A 继续调笑教主，贪看他充斥怒火的面孔 -end 4  
B 保持沉默，装尸体 -end 6  
C 偷偷看教主，看一眼是一眼 -惊喜(?)支线

end 1：你对他们的计划无甚帮助，对方将你杀死，处理掉尸体一方走漏风声  
end 2：黑木崖守卫森严，你一个小小的侍卫无法离开，你被迫继续逗留，几日后被计划失败的他们牵连被杀  
end 3：你重伤了东方不败，被其杀死，死前获得一个教主的眼神  
end 4：被教主投以看渣滓的眼神，并交予刑堂好好审问  
end 5：退隐江湖  
end 6：HE：事后彻底成为黑木崖教中一员，努力练功习武，报效教主，都呆在还没遇到杨莲亭的教主身边了，该干点什么没点b数了吗？  
惊喜（？）支线：  
暗道微弱的光线里，你双眼紧紧盯着东方不败眼角绯红，紧闭的双眸，抿紧的苍白唇角和因疼痛而紧绷的身体。他的脸苍白至极，颧骨却有如女子涂了胭脂那么晕红，你仔细一看，竟真的是胭脂，被他鬓角的冷汗微微晕开，竟是格外惑人的颜色。你心里突然闪过一丝明悟，眼神悄然变化了，你重新向他看去，渐渐发现不止一处违和。你混迹市井多年，脑子里的腌臜事儿怕是有些人想也想不到的，虽然你的身体疼痛难耐，右手骨也断裂了，左腿血流不止，你却欲火中烧。你想着今晚你必定活不成了，你似乎知道了什么绝不能被第二人所知的致命的秘密，而你死前最大的遗憾竟然是还未与人共享过那鱼水之欢。充血的大脑让你空前的无畏，你呵呵笑了起来，粗噶的声音在空荡的密道里格外响亮。  
东方不败阴寒的眼神如同利剑一样射过来，你想若不是他身体虚弱你已经是个死人了。  
“咳...咳咳，“你咳出一口血，笑着说：“东方教主绝色，涂女子的胭脂也是美极。”  
“竖子尔敢！”他随手扔出一把镶嵌宝石的匕首，直取你的咽喉，然而却因劲气不足，你又勉力躲闪，只有刀尖没入你的肩膀。你却并没有感觉到太多疼痛，刚刚躲闪的动作牵引着受伤的内腹使你唾了一口带血的唾沫，转头嗤笑：“教主，我活不过今晚啦。我这人呢从小命苦，为了吃饱饭就得为人卖命，我也认啦。临死前有东方教主作陪，小人何其有幸，就是下了黄泉，也可以跟其他孤魂野鬼吹嘘我死前还有这天下第一的红衣美人作陪，那岂不是羡煞旁人......”  
你的语气太过轻佻放荡，即使如东方不败这般见多识广的人物都怔愣了，任由你将话讲到这份上才想起来愤怒。他看上去气急了，眼角红晕更加明显，端的是绝色无双。你在心里咂咂嘴，恨不得一口一口舔抿那红晕。下一秒你还算完好的右腿被飞身过来的东方不败生生折断，膝盖完全脱臼了，你反而大笑，全然不顾东方不败因气急攻心而显得有些尖利的声音：“你这么想死，本座就让你生不如死！”  
他那双苍白修长的手落在你身上，以难以令人抗拒的力度折了你的腿，又拾起那把匕首，狠狠的插进了你的肩胛，少许血液飙飞出来，大多数都被那入肉的匕首阻了。你想，东方不败真是不禁挑拨，才这么几句话就气得连身份都不顾了，亲自用手碰你这残躯。那手带着阴狠的力道，手指都陷入你的身体，他的脸离你那么近，近得你能看清他斜飞的剑眉，不甚浓密却修长的眼睫之下覆盖的乌黑晶亮的瞳仁，高挺细长的鼻梁和紧抿的薄唇，你心里一荡，下体却瞬间胀大。你用嘴去够他握着匕首把柄的手，他躲开了，你顺势用仅存的左手一把撕开了你的裤子，露出了青筋毕露的勃发孽根，你对着惊诧到呆呆盯着你下体的他笑出声来，半晌又咳得歇斯底里，吐出嘴里得血块，你说：“东方教主，我临死前也没什么别的心愿，就是我这兄弟它实在难挨得紧，您看我这都二十岁了，别说媳妇了连窑姐儿都没碰过，死前就想畅快那么一次，您行行好，了结我之前帮帮它吧，它一见您就消不下去啦。”  
你把一通猥琐至极的话说得又快又响亮，手这就摸上了东方不败裹着锦衣的小腿，甚至还有闲心在他微微鼓起的小腿肚上画个圈。你眼睛一眨不眨地看着东方不败那张混合着震惊，愤怒，和微微透出一丝羞意的脸，你想，真值了。你知道你自己的本钱傲人，虽没用过，但自己却是弄过许多次，无论是强度还是持久度都算得上顶尖，你眼睛划过东方不败下巴上稀疏浅淡毛茬，就伸手去拉他微颤的手。  
下一秒你的手腕似乎也折了，你像一只四肢瘫软地蠕虫，唯有下体坚硬如铁，肆意暴露在空气里。你又唾出一口血块，大口喘息两声，嗡鸣的耳际传来东方不败怒气中难掩疑惑的声音：“你...疯了？”  
你嘶哑的笑道：“可不是嘛，哈哈，我见到你那一刻就疯了，你知道民间话本里的魔魅吗，横行世间专吸人阳气...”你的粗喘令你的话断断续续的：“今天见了教主...才知道，原来话本里的妖媚魔物是真的。”  
你死死盯着他，目光化作一条滑腻的舌头将他舔了一遍又一遍，他冰冷的脸紧绷着，你却看到他的乌黑瞳仁微微颤了颤，下一秒恨意四射，你陷入一片永无止境的黑暗里。  
你被他刺瞎了，而你却连他用的什么武器都没有看见。这突如其来的黑暗使你一瞬间以为自己已经死了，而最后的念头竟然是他怒火中烧的面孔。你还想再看看他，却就这样探路着下体死了。你心里一阵不甘，而下一秒却感到一只冰凉的手附上了你挺立的孽根，你连呼吸都放轻了，感受到那只手轻抚过冠头，顺着柱身浮起的青筋滑倒根部，却犹犹豫豫不再继续了。  
“东方...教主，”你喃喃着，品尝着自己嘴里的血腥味儿，挺了挺腰，去蹭他并不柔软的冰凉的手心，你粗重地喘息着，嘴里还不忘占便宜：“您这手也忒凉了，小的这就给您暖暖。”  
似乎被你这般不要脸皮的动作恶心到了，那手离开了一瞬，转而有些重地抓住了你的柱身，细长有力的手指圈主完全胀大的柱体，你爽得倒抽一口气，嘴里哄到：“我的好教主，你倒是动一动呀...”  
顺着那人缓慢而生涩得动作，你挺动着腰，嘴里放情的呻吟着。你看不见，听觉和触觉却被无限放大，极度的刺激中你似乎听到一声紧绷的”闭嘴”，你没有理会，尽情的放纵着死前愉悦的一刻。你以为这就是你生命的巅峰了，却听到一声轻微的，细细簌簌的衣物摩擦声。你一愣，本就鼓噪的心跳砰然加快，几乎都要撑开胸腔跳出来了，果然，你感到你的冠头触碰到了一团柔韧微凉的皮肉，你知道那是什么，即使没有视觉，你脑海中浮现的画面却立刻沸腾起来，爽的几乎就要射出来。然而你忍住了，你一动不动的等待着，生怕惊扰了身上人生涩笨拙的动作。等待的时间过得很慢，不知几息后，你感到你的冠头进入了一个极度紧窄干涩的入口，你疼的一抽，心里的快感却令本就饱胀的物事又胀大几分，使那人急促的喘息了一声，那声音沙哑极了，像是在喉咙里转了好几转才堪堪吐出的那么一声，听在耳里几乎让你飘飘然了。你微微转动着胯，想让他紧绷的内部放松些，可是却错估了他的生涩和急迫，你感到一只手撑在你染血的腹部，下一瞬你整个孽根便全然进入了他的身体。  
你怔愣了许久，那穴口将你夹得生疼，回过神来的你却一刻也等不了了，你涩声说道：“怎么这么等不及啊。” 然后便疯狂地挺动腰部，湿滑温热地液体在你们连接处缓缓渗出，血液的腥甜和另一些说不清道不明的暧昧味道慢慢逸散开来，弥漫在密道闭塞的空气里。你没再说话，空气里充斥着你兴奋如野兽般的粗喘声和东方不败偶尔憋闷的哼声。你四肢具断，身体除了腰部几乎无法移动，但你却从未如此舒爽，如此沉迷，感到如此鲜活。你想，你并不漫长的一生大概就是这样了吧。  
不知过了多久，攀升的快感将你带上巅峰，你在那紧窄的穴肉中喷发出来，感到你的味道彻彻底底填满了他的身体，而你的心似乎也被填满了。从快感中清醒过来的你轻叹道：“我居然还活着啊...”  
他沉默着，直到你感到了地面的湿冷渐渐渗入你的血脉，你将你略微疲软的下体抽出他的身体，而一只温润的手也搭上了你的咽喉。  
你闭着眼，等待着脖颈断裂的声响。

conti-  
云雨骤停。屋内燥热而潮湿的空气紧紧包裹着两人依旧赤裸纠缠的身躯。随着欲望最终的宣泄，杨莲亭拥着东方不败倒在被面上，喘息着，感受着灼人的燥热和痛苦和欲望的热潮一样，缓缓从他身体里退去。  
他没有泄进那人的身体，两人依旧紧贴的部位一片粘腻，但他们没人在乎。杨莲亭此刻一只手依旧紧紧抓着那人的臀，一手穿过那人腋下，落在那人肩胛骨下浅浅的凹陷上细细摩挲。只有他知道那里曾被一柄长剑穿胸而过，血花迸溅的惨状。思维刚刚一触即，印在脑海里的画面如火上浇油，灼烧起来，刺目的火光和血色逼得他闭了眼，额角一阵阵抽痛。他把那人探过来抚摸他鬓角的手握住，攒在手里，落在他的动脉之上。那手依旧是温温凉凉的，似乎怎么捂都捂不暖，拈针引线，带着微微薄茧的指尖堪堪落在他鼓动的动脉之上。杨莲亭睁开眼，蓦然对上了怀中人黑亮通透的眼睛。  
“莲弟，你恨我。”  
他微微仰着脸，眼神澄澈，声音平缓。因为xing事而濡湿的额发还未干透，微微卷曲着贴在他脸上。此刻那乱七八糟的妆容被蹭的差不多了，只留下块块斑驳干涩粉块的凝在脸上，透着一点粉泽的皮肤从脂粉下面露出来，露在空气里。  
“我不恨教主。”话出口时他才发现他声音干涩喑哑，他微微低下双眼，忘进那双黑色的眸子里。而那双眼睛依旧静静地看着他，似乎无声的洞察了他所有的谎言。“我...”他的声音可笑的卡住了，他想说“我怎么会恨教主”，他想说“你别瞎想了”。但所有的话都堵在那平平静的目光里。有那么一刻他想歇斯底里，把所有的痛苦和愤怒扔在那人脸上，告诉他“我恨你，我从不会像恨你这样恨任何一个人了”。  
杨莲亭恨东方不败，只因为东方不败让杨莲亭意识到若不是他杨莲亭， 东方不败本该永远坐于高位，睥睨天下，就像他的名字一样，旭日东方，唯我不败。  
因为他，东方不败死了。  
他感到自己疲惫不堪的心脏再度抽痛起来。他勉力压下翻涌而出的痛感，贴在那人耳边叹了一口气，说道：”我不恨你，我只是有点生气。”  
他气东方不败最后也没杀死这些逆贼，他气东方不败苟延残喘还折节下跪为他挣命，他气东方不败固执到最后一刻也不曾后悔爱杨莲亭。  
哪怕杨莲亭是这样一个渣滓，死相难看到除了东方不败没人在乎。  
他把人搂得更紧了，那人的脸几乎贴在了他的脖子上，有点凉得鼻尖贴上了他的皮肤，把挺翘的鼻尖压得有点变形。从两人之间传出的声音显得闷闷的：“那莲弟不气了，好不好？”  
他张开嘴，一个完整的字音也吐不出来，仿佛被捏住了喉咙。  
“......好。”  
半响，他蹦出了一个字。有那么一刻他想到了死亡。他的死亡是对所有人的宽恕。但他舍不得。他舍不得怀中的温热，舍不得他的声音，也舍不得一个能有他的余生。  
是他太过怯懦。  
将脸压入东方不败的法顶，他深深吸气，疲惫如海潮一样层层淹没了他。

小教主训夫记  
（一）

晚春的傍晚，微风吹拂过草木，消不去凝滞的燥热。  
杨莲亭携着从议事厅带来的怒气，进入了黑幕崖上的小院。  
院子里花开正艳，层层叠叠红的，粉的，黄的牡丹花竞相争艳，端的是五颜六色。杨莲亭却被这扑面的香气闪了鼻子，胸中燥郁愈加沉闷。但他很快敛去了眼里的烦闷，推门进了屋。  
窗边，收去炙热的夕阳洋洋洒洒的拂过窗棂，暖融融地落在窗边人的身上，抚过那人刺绣着大片牡丹的锦衣上，泛起潋滟的光。东方不败站起身来，红色的绸缎顺着他的膝头流泻到脚边，碎了一地的光华。  
“莲弟。”  
低哑的呼唤让杨莲亭回过神来，他看向东方不败仰起的脸，就被他那张涂得乱七八糟的脸唬得一跳，正准备出口的话也噎了回去。他半晌才扯出了一抹笑，僵着声音说：  
“教主，坐吧。该摆膳了。”  
“好，听莲弟的。”  
杨莲亭避开了那人挂在脸上的笑，低头看仆役摆好的膳食，便顺手给那人夹了几筷，心里琢磨着怎么让那人出手将给他不痛快的江南管事和那几个叫嚣不止的堂主杀了才好。  
两人这餐饭吃的安静，杨莲亭更是连头也不抬。他知道东方不败开始摆弄这些女人用的脂粉，甚至自己也下山买了些给他耍弄，却没想到这人画得这么过分，把这张脸整得和窑子里的老鸨一样夸张。杨莲亭不懂这些娘们的玩意儿，但也知道这些东西绝对不该这么用。  
用完膳，杨莲亭便挨到东方不败的身边，揽过了他的肩膀，正准备开口，却突然发现东方不败肩膀上有什么东西动了一下。  
接着，在杨莲亭不可置信的目光中，一个三头身的小人从在东方不败的右肩上坐了起来，用一双握成拳头的小手揉了揉一双大大的凤眼。  
杨莲亭震惊的忘了收回手，在东方不败疑惑担忧的目光里看看他那张涂得乱七八糟的脸，又看了看那个眨着凤眼，同样流露出担忧和迷惑的红衣小人，猛地打了一个哆嗦，在那个红衣小人伸手抱住他的大拇指之前，缩回了手，倒退两步。  
“莲弟？你怎么了？”似乎发现了他的目光，东方看了看自己的右肩，那里什么都没有，只是衣领有些皱。  
杨莲亭猛地看向他，半哆嗦着嘴唇质问：“你看不见他吗？”  
“他？谁？”东方不败眼神一利，“莲弟，这还有其他人吗？”  
“不，不是...”见东方不败肩头的小人还立在那儿，小小的手上已别了两根闪闪发亮的针，一身红袍无风自动，大的不寻常的凤眼里满是杀意地看向四周，而那目光转到杨莲亭身上时却瞬间柔和，大大的眼睛眨了眨，两只小手向他举着，似乎做出了一个要抱地动作。  
“莲弟放心，有我在这里没人可以伤的到你。”  
东方不败说道，似乎想靠近安抚杨莲亭，他肩上和他如出一辙的小人，也煞有介事的点着大脑袋，一双黑瞳定定看着他，眼里全是信任和澄澈的暖意，烫的杨莲亭猛地又退了一步，躲开了东方不败的触碰。他脑海里匆匆闪过许多灵异志怪的传说，纷纷杂杂却没有一个明晰的结论。他有些慌乱的看向东方不败，似乎想从他的脸上看出他是不是真的不知道他肩膀上的东西，可是只看到一双有些冷淡的黑瞳，而他肩上的小人大张的眼里似乎含了泪，眼角熏红，本向他伸出的双手也垂了下来，缩在身边。乌黑的发软软的垂在他绵软的脸颊边，半掩住了他的面孔，只有一双憋着泪光的凤眼在昏黄的灯光下格外清晰。  
杨莲亭觉得这一切荒谬极了，他的目光像被站在他面前的一大一小吸住了一样，无法自己。不像那个萎靡地，只站在那里凄凄凉凉的看着他的小人，东方不败站在离他一步远处垂下眼睛笑，声音依旧平缓地说道：  
“莲弟莫怕，这里没有其他人。这天下也没有人的藏匿功夫能瞒过我。若莲弟不舒服，我叫平一指上来给你诊脉...”  
“...若是我这里那些东西莲弟看不上眼，我叫人扔下崖便是。”  
“不必了！”  
他粗声粗气地说，将自己的目光从那小人身上拔下来。他得搞清楚这是怎么回事。  
“我这就走了，教主早生歇息吧。”  
他一手撑开门，脚步匆忙地夺门而出，门板在他身后关合的瞬间他似乎听到了一声软软的，若有似无的”莲弟...”，声音里含着不能宣之于口的挽留和委屈，让杨莲亭的心猛地抽痛起来。

直到离开黑木崖上的小院好久，他才意识到他今天的目的还只字未提。

（二）  
这一去便是半月之久，教里反对他的势力依旧如火如荼，日趋势大，特别是有些心思活络之人发现教主这次没有为杨莲亭大肆杀人之后，一些墙头草也冒出头来。  
而杨莲亭却无暇在意这些。他叫人去山崖下绑了几个教书先生，甚至是几个在茶楼里的说书人，每日都叫他们给他讲那些灵异神怪之事，又叫手下大肆搜罗民间话本，倒是让那些抢着跟他叫嚣对峙的教众一时见不到他的面。  
杨莲亭也知道此时最该做的是仗着东方不败的势和这群人好好斗上一斗，越拖对他来说越不利，那些人也会认为他是胆怯，变得越发猖獗。可是一向对于权势之事无所不用其极的他此刻却满心都是烦闷，却不是为了越发紧张的局势，而是为了那个莫名其妙的小人。  
杨莲亭皱着眉，手上的毛笔落在纸上停留太久，晕开大团大团的墨迹。一个身材比例很不合理的人像透过墨迹隐隐浮现出来，又被杨莲亭烦躁的用笔锋划乱。这些日子他越来越懈怠教中事务，听一些四六不着的乡野传说，企图了解那个诡异的小人从何而来。他不能跟那些人说魔教教主的异状，只隐约说晚上看到了别人看不到的东西。那些人便给他讲了一些灵魂离体，妖怪附身的轶闻，还有这一体双魂之说...杨莲亭重重地划过这四个字，回忆起当日的情形。东方不败还是那个东方不败，旁人都道东方不败对于男宠杨莲亭宠爱至极，事实上也确实如此，不过私下里两人相处却浑不似佞幸惑主，反倒更像——  
杨莲亭拧起眉头。曾经他以为东方不败是何等高不可攀的人物，不曾想有朝一日东方不败向他坦白了那种心思，他是立刻看到了一个机会，一个向上爬的机会，便立刻把握住了，然后呢？他便在那人无限的纵容下登上了他能想象的最顶端。  
可是他的内心深处还是怕的。他清楚，像他这样只会些花拳绣腿的莽夫在江湖里就是随时可以被碾死的存在，而那人终究是东方不败，若是他有一天厌烦了，无趣了，那他杨莲亭还焉有命在？怕是想像曾经一样做一条爬虫，也是不能了。  
他一边这么担忧着，一边做得越发过分。东方不败一次又一次的退让让他更是无法摸清那人的底线，而那人静静望来的，黝黑的眸也让他自惭形秽。他越发不敢见他了，将他关在一处小院里，只愿在有事相求的时候才去见他。  
他曾以为两人就这样耗尽一生，一切结束于那人的忍无可忍或是他的越界。直到那日他看到了一个惹人怜爱的，脆弱无比的小东方不败。  
是的，他从第一眼就知道，那个小小的人是东方不败。他绝对不会错认他，仿佛只有他才能穿一身红衣，用两颗小小的绣花针使出神兵利器的气势。  
也只有他会用那样的眼神看着他杨莲亭。  
杨莲亭这样想着，嘴角不受控制的挑起了一抹笑，思绪不受控制的飘远。东方不败是直白的，狠绝的，杨莲亭有时会想，若是东方不败当时看上了别人，是否也会直白的表达着情谊，是否也会在某一日决绝地将身体的残缺暴露于人前？恐怕没什么人能拒绝的了，将这个人还有他身后至高  
的权势握在手心的诱惑。可是这样的东方不败，即使他百般纵容，嘴里吐着委曲求全的话，依旧是他的教主，能掌管他生杀大权的人。每每这样想着，杨莲亭便陪东方不败做着戏，讨好着他，心里却过不去这个坎儿。  
杨莲亭脑海里思绪繁杂，却也理不出丝毫头绪，反而满脑子里都是那个小小的，明明该是奇特骇人却格外可人的凤眼，因为自己的回避而水雾朦胧的样子，眼里的碎光像极了杨莲亭年少时在家乡漫山遍野的草丛里曜动的萤火，和倒挂于天幕之上的凌乱星子。  
若是东方不败这样看着他，若是——杨莲亭喉咙滚动。也许他被这样看过，被这样炙热而直白的渴求过，可因他的胆怯和心虚，他不敢对上那人的眼，而错过了这样的风景。  
他越发躁动了起来，站起身在房间里走来走去，末了推开木门，门外的侍卫立刻躬身询问。杨莲亭看着漆黑的夜色，心口的气泄了一半，转身回房歇了，心里想着，无论如何总要去面对这一切。  
夜半，他蓦地醒了，心脏鼓动得极快。他意识到自己是做了噩梦的，却不记得那些细节了，只有心头一阵阵发悸。他仿佛梦到了教主，却不是什么好的梦境，只记得里面的自己是何等的疼痛。他烦躁的掀开寝被，持了一盏灯便从房里暗道出门去了。他想去看看东方不败，即使会再度看到那个诡异的小人儿也好。  
刚踏入小院，他便听闻酒坛相撞的嗡响和痴痴发笑的声音，从屋顶传来。转瞬，一个红影落在他的不远处，隔着开得糜烂的大红牡丹，他与那人遥遥相望，酒水顺着那人细长的指尖簌簌流下来，晕湿了那人火红的衣摆。留下泪迹一般的深色，浮动在夜晚墨一样的暗影里。  
东方不败笑着，嗓音被酒水熏得喑哑，他含糊不清地唤着“莲弟”，一边继续往嘴里倒酒，仿佛醉的不知今夕何夕。杨莲亭骤紧眉头，觉得他实在喝的太多了，下一秒一个温热的，柔软的不可思议地小东西覆盖在了他的胸口上。胸口是江湖人的命门，杨莲亭自然是大惊失色，而去抚胸口的手却顿住了，他看到那个令他无法忘怀的小人儿，蜷在他的胸口上，两只肉乎乎的小手揪着他的衣服，一双黑黝黝的凤眼一眨不眨地盯着他，眼里似乎有盈了水光一般，湿乎乎的。它小嘴张着，眼里似乎都是质问：“你怎么才来看我？”杨莲亭小心的去用手接他，而那小人却机灵得很， 在杨莲亭地手碰到他之前就踩着他的手，灵巧的三两下跳到他的肩上，像一只小燕子一样拱进他的颈窝，脸颊在他的脖颈处眷恋的蹭蹭。杨莲亭整个人都僵住了，有些不知所措地去看东方不败，却见他喝得腿都站不稳，歪歪斜斜地走了几步，手里还拎着一瓮酒。杨莲亭忙去扶他，却被他躲开了，又踉跄着走了几步，斜倚在廊柱上，嘴里又不知在咕哝着什么，转眼又笑开了，喃喃唱着：  
“大梦一场三千载，  
悲喜穿肠莫忘怀；  
大风翕张浪形骸，  
疏狂放歌死便埋.....”（ilem）  
漫天星火下，杨莲亭就着他手里那盏昏黄的琉璃灯，看清了那人泛着红晕的面庞在黑暗的遮掩下若隐若现，清瘦的身影因醉得歪斜，竟显得三分婀娜，七分清淡，在他唱出的苍迈歌声里，几乎要似羽化升仙一般，就此消散在这方世界。挥洒的红色衣袖间，东方不败启着渴酒的唇又去接剩下的半瓮酒，却洒了大半在胸前，醇香的酒液染了他半张脸，更是喑哑了他的嗓音，模糊了未尽的曲调。他不让杨莲亭扶他，杨莲亭便近不了他的身，便看他踉踉跄跄地折花枝作剑，将一部不知名的剑法舞得花瓣纷飞，豪迈杀伐的气势冲破他因醉酒而绵软的四肢和娇丽的红妆，扑面而来。恍惚间，杨莲亭仿佛回到了曾经，那人还是高不可攀的教主，肃冷的面色和锋利的唇角刻满了杀伐果断，冰冷如霜的目光所过之处，无人敢与之对视，更无法窥探那冷酷外表之下的驰骋江湖，吞吐日月纳天地的豪迈。  
而他终究是落下了神坛。  
天边晨光微曦，杨莲亭沾着一身露水，托着肩上没有重量的，抱着他脖子睡得正香的小人，扶起了彻底醉倒的东方不败。他把那人搬入房间，又喂了些醒酒汤，便坐在床边用布巾擦拭那人沾了露水的脚趾，热烫的掌心贴着冰凉的脚掌，粗糙的指腹揩去脚趾上沾染的最后一滴露水，便将那人双脚塞入了锦被。半响，杨莲亭也翻身上了塌，盘膝坐在床尾，将东方不败捂不暖的双脚搁在膝上，脚掌隔着薄薄一层中衣贴在他的腹部。杨莲亭隔空摸摸依旧趴在他颈窝的那一团，终是没忍心将他拿下来。  
既然没人能看到他的存在，那便罢了。这等神怪之事，他杨莲亭一人知道足以。  
杨莲亭靠着床柱，闭目小憩。

(三）  
杨莲亭是被腹部的闷痛叫醒的，迷迷糊糊的他半抬起眼，感到脖子在僵硬的姿势的折磨下已经酸痛不止。他倒没什么在乎，只是小幅度的摆动脖颈，等待这阵子酸麻过去。虽然杨大总管过得精贵奢靡，什么精细用什么，怎么铺张怎么来，但杨莲亭是什么货色， 骨子里的低贱粗汉罢了。过去食不果腹的日子都过惯了，身子骨结实的很，并没染上他自己表现出来的骄矜习性。他伸伸腿儿，昨晚揣在怀里的双足不知何时挪开了，膝上搭了大红的锦被，东方不败躺另一侧，面庞似乎因为昨晚的醉酒有些苍白，嘴唇也干涩，他姿势没怎么变化，俨然一副还在熟睡的样子。杨莲亭当然是看不出任何端倪，他先是看了看外面的天色，离昨晚折腾完也就不过两个时辰，转头就看到一个小小的人影缩在拢起的被褥后，一双凤眼一眨不眨地看着他，眼里流露出深切的羞涩和尴尬。  
杨莲亭看了看东方不败那张看似平静地睡颜，假借去抚平被角的手想抓住那个暖呼呼的小家伙，好好看看他到底怎么了，昨晚还软趴趴得扒着自己，今天怎得躲这么远？可是那小家伙像一条鱼一样滑溜，杨莲亭只抓得住一缕空气，转眼看到他趴在东方不败的枕边躲着自己。杨莲亭倒没强求，再大的动作东方不败会觉得奇怪。他这般功力的强者绝不会发现不了身边人的动作，即使闭着眼也能感到最微妙的气息流动。  
杨莲亭一贯没有晚起的习惯，常年做活的人若是晚起会错过太多事，保证不了自己的温饱。可今日已是辰时，往常这时候他早已吃过早饭去议事堂了，今日却很懈怠，他想起议事堂会有的那些污糟事就头疼，他本身没上过什么学堂，勉强识字罢了，更别提做学问或是算术博弈，索性江湖人大多数也没这些讲究，但并不代表那些人是真的愚笨，看不出杨莲亭打压异己，收敛钱财和为虎作伥。杨莲亭曾经不屑于跟他们斡旋纯粹是仗势欺人，明面上武力镇压，而他自己实际上几斤几两他最近也是清清楚楚了，和那些背地里阴狠毒辣明面上慑于东方不败武力的江湖人不同，他可以说是于权谋和经营都是一窍不通，否则也不会短短时日就将局面弄得这般难看，整个庞大的日月神教就如同一个被他抽走了精血的兽，表面光鲜的架子还端着，许过不了几年就要垮掉。这些时日，杨莲亭在自己的院子里深居浅出，倒也看清楚了一些事。他确实弄不明白为何自己提拔起来的人经营不好一个小小的典当铺子，几月便亏损连连，在他面前恭顺无比的精明人管理起教众便令众人怨声载道。可他却想明白一点，就是他杨莲亭不能没有东方不败这张虎皮，否则他的下场就不会比现在他那些被教众挤兑打杀拥簇好上多少。  
他也曾心怀怨愤。他这人向来心比天高，否则也真没胆识揽这些权，但断断不敢忘这后面还有一句“命比纸薄”。他在老家那会儿，族里老人都信命，他也是信的，爬上高位的那一刻恨不能摆出最气派的谱，让那些狗眼看人低的东西好好看看他杨莲亭，是不是当得起一句天生富贵，权势滔天，甚至幻想过若是有一日他能当上教主，彻底摆脱这一人之下的尴尬境地。可现在幡然醒悟，他却明白一条虫被接了五爪，插上双脚，染成金色也成不了翱翔九天的龙，天性里的本质是怎么摆弄搓摩也无法改变的。  
他去外间草草洗漱，便去厨房找了东西填了肚子，打了一套拳。 他这人根骨差，没人教导，好容易有这条件了却没耐心干这种苦差事了，今儿个却有这般心平气和的心态，把曾经他央东方不败教他的一套基础拳法打了三遍，直打到背上滚落了汗珠子，才收了功，转头看到东方不败站在廊中，也不知道看了多久。  
“莲弟，昨日我喝多了，真是麻烦你了。”  
东方不败见杨莲亭看到了他，低声道。他声音不细，原是那种略低沉的男音，此刻即使掐细了嗓子慢慢说话，音调柔和，带着细微的沙哑，倒也不很难听，许是杨莲亭早已习惯了，他唤了一声“教主”，便吩咐侯在一边的仆从去端膳食，自己拿中衣作帕子擦了擦滚落的汗滴，便去携东方不败的手，眼神不经意的掠过东方不败肩上那个眼睛不眨地看着他，对上视线后把小脸儿埋进东方不败衣服里的小人儿。  
许是许久不曾见过杨莲亭这么惬意的神色，东方不败愣怔了一下，很快敛下神色跟他进了屋。膳食已经在桌上摆好了，三荤三素六道菜并一道汤和两道点心，杨莲亭先给东方不败盛了一碗热汤，说道：“下次教主切莫喝这么多了，你武功高强，喝多了也拦不住。”  
喝汤的勺子顿了顿，东方不败抬起眼说道：“我醒得了，莲弟莫怪我。”  
他肩膀上的小人此刻稳稳地落在桌面上，一双肉乎乎的小手因这番话抓紧衣角，低着头盯着脚下的桌面，连头上束起的头发都萎靡了。杨莲亭心里窜起一种说不清道不明的感觉，又往东方不败碗里夹了菜，好容易压过了这种不甚美妙的情绪，说道：“教主可别嫌我多嘴就是了。若是无趣了我便陪你小酌一番。”  
“我自是顶喜欢这般幽静的生活，怎谈得上无趣了？昨晚的事莲弟不喜便忘了罢，左右也不会再有了。”  
“我知你喜欢。”杨莲亭低下头往嘴里扒了几口饭，他吃相相当粗鲁，食物嚼在嘴里有些食不知味儿。他自然知道这人喜好，姹紫嫣红温床软枕，小径通幽花红柳绿，他一笔一划描绘了这座小院，找了能工巧匠布置了这所悬崖之上的院子，可是费心至极。虽然那时候满心杂念，动机不纯，但唯一一点却是真的，这院子的的确确是东方不败最喜爱的风格。  
但这毕竟在黑木崖上，只这一点......  
杨莲亭几口扒完了一碗饭，心里盘算着这些年从日月神教里贪墨的银两和以空户头存在各大钱庄的银票。他在杭州有一处庄子，收下这份孝敬时他还嫌弃杭州不比金陵繁华，此刻却想此处胜在清幽，四季皆有绿意，山清水秀，庄子里还有一眼温泉，若是打点好了，也不怕东方不败不喜欢。  
他心里盘算着改建庄子的花用和可用的人手，余光却跟随着那个又黏上来的小人，那小人先是扒住了他放在一边的勺子，见他没有反应，就伸出一只小小的手去够他的袖子，杨莲亭害怕拉扯间伤了他，便装作吃饱了，将手肘磕在桌沿儿上不动了，那小人果真扒过了衣袖不一会儿又去扒他的手，很快就缩入了他的袖子里，不动了。杨莲亭废了好大的力气才没去看那小人儿在他的袖子里做什么，免得东方不败发现了端倪。  
饭罢，正午的太阳正炙热，杨莲亭想打发东方不败去小憩一会儿，东方不败没应，踹了一个没秀完的仕女图坐在了窗边的软榻上。杨莲亭干看了会子，实在看不懂，便转身向外走去。  
“莲弟。”  
杨莲亭回头，东方不败神色如常，却不知为何有一股子晦涩：“莲弟下月生辰，打算如何过？“  
“自是和教主过。”  
杨莲亭停顿了一瞬，开口回道。他真没想过生辰这回事，往年必要借此机会大操大办一场，摆足总管威风，收尽金银珠宝才好，此时却有些迟钝，只得随心回了一句。  
“那好，我等莲弟。”东方不败笑了，本是有些锋利的五官硬是流露出一股子媚意，让杨莲亭晃了神，好半响应了一声，去院子里折腾那些灌木去了。  
刚弯下腰没一息，他就发现刚才不知道躲哪儿去的小东方跃上了花枝，窜上了他的肩膀，又抱住他脖颈蹭了起来，余光里，窗内一个身影一闪而过。杨莲亭低下头，费劲的凹着脖子看着那个眷恋着他的小人儿，有些愣怔，倏尔反应过来，怕是那人以为他要走，才问他下月生辰来不来院里。  
他有些自嘲的笑了笑，这人还真当他是个宝，哪儿哪儿都受人欢迎呢。现在教里怕是因为他不在欢天喜地了吧。杨莲亭假借擦汗去戳了戳那小人儿胖乎乎的小脸儿，果不其然被躲了过去，那小人儿蹭地蹿上了他的另一边肩膀，仰起脸来对着他软乎乎的笑起来。  
这小东西。他默念着，一边去理那些肆意横生地杂木。

邪魔歪道  
（一）  
“教主，东方副教主求见。”  
身形稳健地护卫单膝跪下，抱拳道。任我行睁开一双虎目，眼中神色淡漠深沉，如同狂风过境后满目苍夷的平原。他敛了神色，对属下道：“叫进来吧。”

***  
几日前，这占据了任我行躯壳的灵魂还在城市的废墟里顽斗，他和所有的反抗军一起，从暗无天日的地下网络攀上地面，与装备精良全球zheng fu军战况焦灼。热武器和各色能量的光热笼罩了这座不堪重负的城市，照亮了每条被废弃的泥泞肮脏的街道，残肢，血液和在硝烟中扭曲的面孔打开了这座地狱之门，释放了所有憎恶丑陋的恶魔。  
杰伊扑向了一个能量炮的炮口，疯狂挤压体内参与的力量。战争进行到这个地步，所有的士兵都注射了能量源和反能量源，此刻战场上在战斗的已经不再是一个个鲜活的生命了，而是一群被能量掌控的战争机器。他释放的能量摧毁了发射口，闷在发射器中的能量团爆炸的余波炸死了四周的zheng fu军，也掀翻了杰伊。他像一具残破的尸体一般在破烂的墙根苟延残喘着，花了很久才意识到自己依旧能呼吸。那一瞬间他不知是庆幸更多还是遗憾更多。无法集中的目光涣散的扫过被摧毁的城市，他想，这一切是怎么变成这样的呢？

三十年前，杰伊还是一个寄养儿童，辗转在几个寄养家庭和偏仄黑暗的接到之间。他为帮派跑过腿，盗过窃，也将那些该死的恋童癖开过瓢，几次濒死，全靠他求生的意志和体内不知名的力量强撑过去。他生长在整个城市最罪恶肮脏之地，与血和疼痛相依为命。他厌恶这所城市，却也只能在其阴暗的灰烬之中成长。  
成年后他做了一名义警，躲在面具和兜帽后追击那些肆意横行的帮派人员，也帮助过那些走投无路的人。他见过太多肮脏的事，做义警的每一天都是在与人性的阴暗面跳贴面舞，但他像一个不知疲倦的机器，在这条黑暗的甬道里踽踽前行。在这条路上他遇到了许多同行，他们之中有些人有着天赐的力量，有些人全屏艰苦的训练和超乎常人的意志力，他们和黑暗抗争，他们不知退却，他们永不疲倦，他们之中有些人有着不同的信念，杰伊和其中的一些组过队，也被另一些止杀主义的超级英雄对抗甚至追捕过。地球照常运转，来自宇宙的威胁永不停歇，英雄永不落幕。  
直到五年前一切都变了，一些拥有类神力量的超级英雄厌倦了无休止的维护和拯救，他们踏上了另一条路。他们建立了全球联合zheng fu， 接管了所有军队和武装组织，他们管辖了每一个国家，民族和文化，他们说：“从今日起，人类将永远不会再自相残杀，从今日起，一切的罪恶都将被彻底消失。”  
强大的力量让他们成功了， 所有反抗的力量被压制，人类进入了前所未有的新时代，世界上没有犯罪，没有饥饿，也没有痛苦，变成了安居乐业的乌托邦国度。  
杰伊加入了他们，当犯罪率跌到谷底，当世界上再也没有哭泣和不愿流逝的生命，他感到短暂的迷茫。之后就是无休止的战争，反抗组织在一些曾经的超级英雄和超级罪犯的领导下在城市四通八达的下水道系统里组建了一支又一支的反抗军，研究能与神对抗的能量体。然而他们太脆弱了，凡人之躯如何与神抗衡?

“杰伊，你会为你所做的一切后悔的！你还记得这个世界曾经的样子吗？”  
“那我该怎么做？加入你们反抗军？这世界从来没有如此美好过！没有饥饿，没有犯罪，没有在暗巷中流逝的生命。这一切都值得，这就是我想要的。”他对着曾经的同伴冷冷地说，手中的枪射出的子弹擦过他的肋侧。  
“你们不会成功的，你们早已走错了路，英雄能做的只有拯救，而不是制定规则，我们没有这种权力，你们屠杀了太多人，但不能杀尽反抗者！人们会醒悟的，终结罪恶无法拯救人性，这一切都太荒谬了！”  
“所有正确道路上的牺牲都是值得的，我们拯救了更多人，这是超级英雄的时代，我们不需要在躲躲藏藏，我们建立了一个正大光明的世界，一个被保护的世界，问心无愧。”

“你们想把世界装在瓶子里，捧在手心吗？”  
杰伊曾经的伙伴最终被赶来的支援军杀死了。他死前看着杰伊，说出了最后一句话。

他们或许进入了一个新时代，杰伊想。但这太沉重了。

第五年，反抗军和zheng fu军的战争依旧如火如荼。杰伊终于在战争中反水，为了保护几个反抗军的性命，死在了能量炮之中。  
死前，他看着那几个青年惊慌而疲惫的面庞，肮脏的脸上布满了血污。他意识到这些人只是一些自愿帮助反抗军的孩子，一些过于年幼却挣扎在战火和死亡里的战士。他们都错了，他想，他曾为了让所有孩子都能安乐无忧地成长，再也不重蹈他年幼时的覆辙，可是现在这些孩子却在战场上逝去，死在英雄的枪下。无知，惊恐而迷茫，向一头头暴露在车灯前的幼鹿。

杰伊死了，意识消弭的那一刻他身体中那股伴随他降生，带他渡过了一次又一次濒死经历的未知能量爆发出来，包裹了他的灵魂。

他来到了新世界，成为了一个全新的人。

***  
任我行，曾经的杰伊看着阶下缓步行来的人，一身暗红劲装包裹着一具结实柔韧的年轻身躯，青年黑白分明的眼睛短暂的对上任我行的脸，便低下头行礼，语调恭顺道：  
“属下参见教主。”  
“副教主请起。”  
任我行打量着面前的青年，视线划过他饱满的前额，锋利的五官，和眼中一抹幽暗。任我行心中有些愧疚。他接受了原主的记忆，也知道原主对东方不败曾经的提防和利用，甚至用了一些见不得光的手段对付这个野心勃勃的青年。也许不是行功出了岔子走火入魔后灵魂消散，原主或许已经对眼前之人动手了。比较对于那神功的威力，原主心怀忌惮，直到东方不败竟然决绝至此，断不会再留他片刻了。  
而眼前之人...任我行扫过东方不败紧绷的身体和隐藏的阴暗神色，便知晓他绝不会是束手就擒之人。  
“属下恭贺教主出关。教主闭关之日教中事务属下已整理妥当，还请教主快些过目才妥当。”  
东方不败微微抬起脸，双眼不着痕迹地打量任我行，神色带着浮于表面地忠诚和信赖。他的钉子告诉他任我行或许行功出了岔子，昨夜任我行闭关之所传出不似人声的嚎叫，今日这老匹夫出关之后有人去打探，发现了满地血迹和墙上深刻的抓痕。  
可今日观这老匹夫气海沉稳，气息沉静，全不似走火入魔之相。东方不败按捺下胸中翻滚  
的恨意，维持着他恭顺的外表。是不是真的行功出茬，或是马上就可见分晓了。东方不败堪堪敛去眼中的嘲讽和憎恶，再度开口道：  
“教主出关，全教上下自是大喜，此刻正是重挫五岳剑派的好时机。探子来报，五岳剑派已推举出盟主，正是嵩山掌门左冷禅，此次教主出关正当给这些宵小一些颜色看看。”  
是了，左冷禅这所谓正道之徒武功倒是不差，正好当个探路石，试试任我行的底。他东方不败不信任我行当真如此好运，当真功力暴涨且无损伤。早晚有一天...早晚有一天。东方不败微敛的凤眸里闪过一丝冷光，隐藏在纤长的眼睫下。  
“本座知晓了，即刻便去议事堂，东方副教主自去吧。”  
任我行颔首，目送东方不败不出差错的行礼退下。短暂的观察，任我行便知道此人心智坚韧且极度善忍。任我行记忆中有关于那部交予东方不败的功法的内容，此刻观察东方不败已经刮掉的胡须和柔软纤细的胡茬，便能猜测到东方不败必定行了这功法的第一步。而且此人虽表情恭顺，礼数俱全，但确实对任我行有着极度的敌意和恨意。想来，这些年东方不败也早就受够了原主不加掩饰的利用和防备加害。  
他是一个很大的威胁。任我行意识到。但却不想予以行动。他毕竟不是原主，他对于神教主位和天下第一的位置都无甚兴趣。况且原主对东方不败所做之事也已越界，他接受了原主的记忆和人生便要付一份责任。若是东方不败要冲他来，他便保证它们之间的事不会殃及池鱼。  
生命重新开始，任我行不想再做一个英雄了，没有人可以将世界放在瓶子里精心呵护，人总是要走自己的路。  
从今日起，他愿意以一个普通人的身份好好生活。


End file.
